Snowy Night
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: She was dumped on her anniversary by her boyfriend and cast out into the cold until her special someone comes to pick up the pieces. SquallxOC


I do not own any Final Fantasy VIII characters. I however own Alice Salvator!

Alice Salvator looked outside to see it was raining heavily outside. She sighed but she had to go out into this. Seifer called her earlier and told her to meet him at the Balamb Hotel. Alice put on her shoes then grabbed her umbrella. Alice opened her umbrella while looking up at the sky. She walked towards the Balamb Hotel, feeling the water swish under her feet. Alice wondered what Seifer wanted to talk to her about. Though she knew it was close to their one year anniversary. Before she knew it, Alice arrived to the hotel. She walked in while closing her umbrella and walked up to the woman at the desk. The woman looked up at Alice with her emerald eyes with a smile.

"Can I help you, miss?" she asked.

"Seifer Almasy had a reservation here... I'm wondering which room he is in," Alice explained.

"Mr. Almasy? All right, just one second," she replied and typed on her computer, "Ok, Mr. Almasy is in room 1302 on the fifth floor."

"Thank you," Alice said smiling.

Alice headed towards the elevator. She pushed the button, waiting for the elevator to come. Alice crossed her arms, almost a little worried about what Seifer wanted to talk about. She went into the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor. When she arrived, Alice stepped out of the elevator and looked both ways for the room. She walked to her right, approaching his room. Hesistantly, Alice knocked on the door, crossing her arms. After a minute, the door opened to reveal Seifer.

"Glad you could come, Amara," Seifer replied then stepped aside, "Come in."

Alice walked into the room to see a giant king sized bed, a tv, a dresser and also a balcony. Alice sat down on the bed and looked up at Seifer who slowly approached her. Alice noticed a very stern and firm look on his face which made her worry. Seifer could sense her apprehensiveness.

"Amara, I wanted to talk to you about something important," Seifer said crossing his arms.

"What is it, Seifer?" Alice asked concerned.

Seifer looked away, "I wanted you to come here so I could tell you... that I am leaving you. I have been seeing someone else for two weeks now."

Alice could feel her heart sink and tears well into her eyes. Seifer didn't even look at her to see the pain on her face.

"Why?" Alice plainly asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't love you anymore... I found someone else," Seifer replied.

"I see..." Alice replied and stood up.

"Alice..." Seifer trailed off.

"Good-bye, Seifer Almasy," Alice said not looking at him as she walked out the door.

Alice ran out of the hotel, crying as she ran through the rain. She ran crying for about ten minutes then stopped, slumping against a building. Alice brought her knees to her chest, not caring about the world around her. After an hour of sitting in the raining, sobbing, Alice heard someone walk by her.

"Alice?" a familiar voice said to her.

Alice looked up to see Squall Leonhart, the headmaster of Balamb Garden, one of her closest friends and her childhood crush, with a black umbrella. What was he doing out here?

"Squall..." Alice whispered.

"What are you doing sitting here in the rain?" Squall asked kneeling in front of her.

"S-Seifer broke up with me..." Alice managed to say, "So I ran out crying...and before I knew it, I... ended up here."

Squall gave her a very sympathetic look. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. He had to do something for his friend. She could feel Squall grasp her hand lightly.

"Come on. I'll take you to my place," Squall said, "You need to get out of the rain or you'll catch a cold."

"Ok..." Alice said sadly.

Squall helped her up and wrapped his arm around her while placing the umbrella over her. Squall led her to his home which was by Balamb Harbor. It was a big house considering Squall was headmaster of Balamb and could afford an exquisite place like this. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the front door, letting Alice in first. Alice looked around the house to see a big living room area, the kitchen and a staircase leading upstairs to one of the floors. Squall closed the umbrella, setting it by the door.

"Alice," Squall piped up.

"Yeah?" Alice asked turning to him.

"Why don't you give me your clothes so I can put them in the dryer while you go take a shower. I have extra clothes that you can borrow for now," Squall suggested.

"Sure..." Alice said.

Squall led her upstairs to a spare bedroom and opened the door for her. He then went to a closet next to the bedroom and grabbed a couple towels. He then handed them to her.

"The shower is to the right," Squall said, "Go ahead and put your wet clothes near the door. I'll put some clothes out for you on the bed when you're in the shower."

He started to walk off but Alice called to him.

"Squall," Alice said. He turned to look at her,"Thank you..."

"Sure," he replied then went downstairs.

Alice walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She noticed there was a queen sized bed, a dresser, a tv in front of the bed and also a nightstand by the bed. She slowly began to strip from her cold, clinging clothing and folded them. She wrapped herself in the towel then placed the wet clothes outside the door. Alice walked into the bathroom, placing the towel over the steel rod while stepping into the shower. She carefully turned the water on, feeling the hot water warm her frozen skin. She hugged herself as she began to think about Seifer breaking up with her. Alice couldn't believe she went out with a scumbag like Seifer. He treated her horribly but yet he was kind to her at times.

Then Alice remembered why she went out with him. Seifer was there to pick up the pieces when Squall began dating Rinoa. Alice wanted to date Squall ever since they were little. Squall protected her from the bigger kids whenever they were picking on her. He was her white knight. Seifer was basically Alice's crutch. She had to keep telling herself that Squall invited her over so he could help her, it was not going to lead anywhere. He was with Rinoa and Alice was only a friend to him. Alice wiped her eyes since she began crying again. After her fifteen minute shower, she got out and dried herself off. Quickly, she peeked out the bathroom door to see a silk nightshirt sitting on the bed. Alice dried her hair with the towel then changed into the blue silk shirt. The sleeves reached past her fingers and it came to her mid-thigh.

She opened the door to the room and walked into the hall. Alice looked both ways then looked over the banister to see Squall sitting in the living room with a fire going in the fireplace. Quietly, she walked downstairs to where he was. Squall looked up at her as she approached him a little apprehensively.

"Feel better?" Squall asked.

"A little bit," Alice replied shyly. Squall patted the seat next to him. Alice then sat next to him and feeling his arm around her. Then he grabbed a blanket, pulling it over Alice's bare legs,"Thank you..."

"Of course,"Squall said.

They were silent for a couple minutes which made Alice feel awkward. She decided to make a conversation.

"So... how are you and Rinoa?" Aliceasked.

Squall tensed up when Alice said Rinoa, which Alice noticed. Did something happen?

"We're no longer together," Squall said.

"Do you mind if I ask you... what happened?" Aliceasked.

"Rinoa cheated on me with Seifer. This happened two weeks ago," Squall replied, "She decided to break it off after she told me."

"I'm so sorry, Squall..." Alice said sadly looking down.

"It's not your fault, Alice," Squall said then looked at her. He noticed that she was crying. Tear drops fell from her eyes and onto the night shirt, staining it, "Alice... what's wrong?"

Alice shook her head and wiped her eyes. Squall's eyes softened and placed his right hand on her left cheek. Alice looked at him with her green orbs. Squall wiped away a tear with his thumb, looking into her eyes. Alice has never been this close to Squall before. Squall slowly leaned into her face, brushing his soft pink lips against hers. Alice parted her lips slightly and closed her eyes. Squall softly kissed her, stroking her cheek again. Alice ran a hand up his chest and to his neck, pulling him closer. After a minute, Squall broke the kiss and turned away ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Alice... I shouldn't have done that..." Squall replied while closing his eyes.

He could feel Alice placing her hands on his shoulders and her head on his shoulder. She kissed his shoulder softly, pressing herself against him. Squall turned to look at Alice who smiled at him.

"Don't be sorry..." Alice said rubbing her hands down his arms, "I... I've loved you for the longest time."

She looked down while blushing. Squall smiled at her then kissed the top of her head. Alice looked at him to see him smile. She smiled back and Squall turned back to her. Squall stroked back her hair while looking into her eyes.

"Alice..." Squall said.

"Yes?" Alice asked weakly looking into his beautiful stormy blue eyes.

"I've loved you for a long time also..." Squall said.

Alice blushed but smiled. Squall softly kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. Alice kissed back while rubbing the back of his neck. Squall lied her down on the couch, while Alice set her head on the pillows he had. Squall kissed her deeper, rubbing his hand down her side. Alice sighed softly as Squall rubbed her leg. Squall slipped his tongue through her parted lips, massaging his tongue with hers. Alice kissed him deeper, rubbing her leg against his leg. Squall's hand went to unbutton the front of the night shirt. He slowly began to unbutton the front. He unbuttoned a few and pushed the shirt aside to reveal one of her breasts. Squall kissed from her lips, down her neck to her exposed breast. He kissed around the nipple then took it into his mouth, suckling it lightly. Alice arched her back in pleasure, closing her eyes. Squall soon kissed back up to her lips. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeper.

Squall picked her up and lied her on the floor near the fireplace. He claimed her lips again in a fiery kiss, finishing unbuttoning the night shirt. Alice sat up and grabbed Squall's shirt by the hem and pulling it off of him. Squall gladly pulled it off for her, revealing his toned torso. He threw it onto the couch and looked at Alice. The night shirt was still on her but barely. Squall slipped the shirt off her shoulders, making it fall to the floor completely. As the silk piece of clothing fell from Alice's pale skin, she shivered slightly. Squall leaned in and kissed her neck softly, suckling it slightly causing Alice to slightly moan. Squall kissed lower to her breasts and sensually rubbing her right breast while circling his tongue around her left nipple. Alice had always dreamt of this moment for a long time. Though she never thought he would be this... amazing. Alice rubbed his chest everywhere, feeling every muscle move underneath his soft skin.

Her hands found their way to his leather pants. She began to unbuckle his three belts while he kissed inbetween her neck and shoulder. Her fingers found their way to the zipper and began to unzip it slowly. Alice slid them down carefully still indulging in Squall's touches and kisses. Squall soon took off his pants for her along with his boxers, throwing them aside. Alice gazed at his body, having a feeling of longing for him. Alice pushed him onto the floor, crawling on top of him. She kissed his lips softly while running a hand through his silky hair. Squall kissed her deeply while rubbing her back. Alice rubbed her hands all over his chest, feeling his taut muscles.

Squall soon turned over so he was on top. He traced his hands down her sides and down her legs. Squall kissed from her ankle up her leg then to her inner thigh. Alice blushed many shades of red. Squall began to rub her slowly then licked the tip of her clit with his tongue. Alice twitched a little from the pleasure but arched her back when he was sucking her clit. Squall looked at Alice who was shivering with pleasure. He crawled back up to her, softly kissing her lips. Alice ran her hands up and down his arms as she kissed him. Squall moved his hand back down to her warmth, slowly sliding one finger into her. Alice gasped from Squall's sudden movement. Squall moved his finger in deeper then added another finger, kissing her deeply. Alice felt herself cum a little. Squall sucked on his fingers, tasting Alice's essense.

Alice then felt Squall pick her up carefully. She was wondering where he was taking her. Squall then took her upstairs and headed to a bedroom on the left. He closed the door with his foot and walked over to the bed. He carefully placed her onto his bed. Alice could feel the silk sheets caress her bare skin. Squall crawled onto the bed, hovering over her with a smile. Alice smiled back, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Are you ready?" Squall asked.

"For as long as I can remember," Alice replied with a blush.

Squall gave her a gentle kiss as he spread her thighs apart with his hands. Carefully, he eased himself into her causing Alice to cry out. Tears slipped from her eyes as his member entered her. Squall held her in his arms while kissing her tears away, telling her he was sorry and it would be ok. After a couple minutes, Alice was used to his size but could still feel some pain. Squall slowly moved in and out of her then picked up the pace after a bit. Alice breathed short and ragged breaths while holding him. Squall moved quicker with each second passing by. Alice wrapped her legs around him, wanting more of him in her. A half an hour later, Squall hit a certain spot which made Alice moan loud. He kept going as fast as he could, breathing heavily. Soon Alice felt her climax hit her hard. She began to cum, feeling her orgasm.

"Squall..." Alice moaned loud, "Oh, Squall..."

"Alice..." Squall grunted.

Both came at the same time, which rocked their bodies with undescribable pleasure. Alice tightened around Squall while feeling his release spread into her. Alice fell back onto the pillows, breathing deeply. Squall then collapsed on top of her, trying to catch his breath as well. Alice looked at him to see he was looking back at her. Alice smiled while placing her hand on his cheek, softly caressing it. Squall kissed the palm of her hand, while closing his eyes. After a couple minutes, Squall pulled out of her and lied beside her. Alice turned to him only to feel him pulling her into his embrace. He pulled the sheets over them and held Alice with both arms. Alice placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes, feeling Squall stroke her hair back as she fell asleep.

"I love you, Alice..." Squall whispered

"I love you..." Alice replied lazily before she drifted off to sleep.

An hour later, Alice woke up to see it was 2 in the morning. She yawned and decided to go back to sleep. Before she did, she looked at Squall who was still holding her. He was fast asleep and had a soft expression on his face. Alice smiled then gave him a feather soft kiss. He smiled lightly, still asleep. Alice knew her night with Squall wasn't a dream. Alice knew that Squall would protect her and cherish her, unlike Seifer. She also knew that when he said he loved her, he meant it, as did she. Alice looked at Squall one last time and fell back asleep, content in the arms of her true love.


End file.
